


Peace Frog

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Abortion, Broken Bones, C-Section, Confrontation, Dark Past, Handcuffs, Honeymoon, M/M, Mark of Cain Dean, Mpreg, Painful Pregnancy, Premature Birth, Prisoner!Dean, Therapist!Cas, human!Gadreel, induced labor, mentioned Wincest, painful delivery, supportive!Gadreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's blood in the street it's up to my ankles<br/>There's blood in the street it's up to my knee<br/>Blood in the street the town of Chicago<br/>Blood on the rise is following me.</p><p>-"Peace Frog" by the Doors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Frog

Perspiration drenched like the heated rain after a summer storm, waking the male who had fought in the long hours of the night to acquire a decent amount of rest; it had lasted for a two hour long interval before the nightmare lived in reality had caught up to the hunter. Careful not to wake the former angel that shared the widened bed, he slid from under the curved arm thrown over his middle in an attempted cuddle from the night before, the comforter climbed out of in favor of the standing exposed to the chilled room before numbed limbs carried him to the adjourning bathroom. Leaving the door ajar, the layers of clothing were climbed out of until a hesitant hand hovered over the elastic band that supported the pair of boxers worn as a sense of panic rose to the surface, yet after a moment the removal continued followed by a hastened move to be secured behind the shower curtain, a knob twisted to release the flow of warmed water. After a few shaky breaths were taken in to steady the quivered heartbeat, the ritualistic routine of shampooing the lengthened strands of hair first started, the memory being buried momentarily in exchange for normalcy, yet it was short-lived once the sharp scent of leather was detected and an added body joined in the crowded space of the porcelain tub, adrenaline rushing roughly through the startled organ again as arms wrapped around the narrow hip bones. 

“It’s just me, Sam,” a familiar voice stated simply, as a sharpened jaw rested atop a rigid shoulder, a light kiss planted behind his earlobe, “There’s no need to be so tense.” 

Oh, but there was a reason indeed, yet how could one possibly tell their newly-wedded husband about what had happened on the night before their wedding had came into fruition? Sighing, the younger Winchester let those tightened muscles droop when it was realized who had joined the enclosed space, turning on a wet heel in order to fall into the strengthened appendages, the faintest façade of a smile painted on thinned lips before being interlocked with the matching pair. Despite the darkness that overshadowed the honeymoon meant to be enjoyed there was still a ray of sunlight able to break through it; Gadreel. 

Hours seemed to pass by in that shared embrace, though it was short-lived as a sudden surge of pain ruptured in the abdomen, the shower abandoned in favor of a naked body sprawled out on the linoleum tiled floor as both hands clung onto the seat of the toilet as it was filled with a fountain of spewed chunks. Weakly, the head remained bent as the remaining contents were spat into the murkily colored bowl, accompanied by a dampened cloth that rested at the nape of his neck by the other who had joined as soon as the pipes had been closed off; the beige towel wrapped around his waist helping to distract from the jolted inner electrocution, the view disrupted as another wave of sickness came. 

“Easy.” 

“It hurts…” Sam complained once helped into a crouched position, not knowing what else to say, hazel eyes meeting the darkened green in a silent plea. 

Sympathy felt, the newly formed human helped to get his partner back into the heather grey pair of boxers that lay in a crumpled heap on top of the piled clothing in the corner between door and wall, a freshened pair of sweats brought into the area for comfort prior to being helped onto the covered mattress where another blanket was offered, and accepted. Staying in place next to the bundle for a few moments, the transformed mortal busied himself with placing a lined trashcan near the bedside table before going into the kitchen to retrieve a tea kettle hidden in a bottom cabinet, a breath of steam erupted as it was put to work. 

During this extended length of time forced to wait, a flattened palm trailed across the exposed flesh where the abrupt flicker of torture had erupted, for it was not the first time it had occurred; denial rendered the hunter to believe it was only a stomach virus, yet logic won over when it would not be shaken after a few weeks. He had witnessed the murder, had watched his brother die, yet it had shocked him when a knock punctured the metal door at the back of the bunker where the younger Winchester’s room was located on the eve of such an important milestone in a life daunted by loneliness, opened to reveal a familiar face.

 _“Dean?”_ At first, a weight had been lifted from the heavy heart still left in mourning, but it had changed in a matter of seconds when the emerald eyes changed to a blackened hue. A fight had ensued, both verbal and physical, yet the altercations due to the curse given as a last effort to defeat the former scribe had won almost immediately despite the struggle still strived for in vain, it was a losing 

_“Oh come on, you don’t want to reject a wedding present from your big brother, do you?,”_ No time was wasted as the older Winchester straddled the hunched thighs exposed that tried to prevent the event from happening, _“I bet you’d enjoy it if you relaxed.”_

It had taken unknown strength not to call off the wedding afterwards, and now the buried truth had dug itself from the grave in his mind as the unexpected side effect of a newly formed life came. Tears burned at the brink of half-opened eyes, for this secret that had been kept so long would now have to be told, the possibility of being left due to not sharing it sooner worrying to the very core as the assumed conflict arose in the mind already warped with paranoia. 

Consumed with guilt, the hunched figure overhead was left unnoticed until fingers combed delicately through the tangled web of brown. Moisture blinked away, a wooden tray was noticeably occupied by a wooden tray that held a mug and a sleeve of crackers, an electronic thermometer laid out for easy access. Mouth opened, the tongue was lifted in acceptance of the tool not needed for the few minutes, the urge to spit it out fought against for the entire duration. 

“You do not appear to be sick.” he concluded, the number read after the beeping indicated the end of the wait; 98 degrees exactly. 

“There’s a reason for that,” the Winchester muttered, unable to keep it from being released, though an incisor sunk into his bottom lip as a result. Blushing slightly, he could feel the forested eyes watching every movement made, yet the embarrassment could be stifled since the decision had finally been made to come clean, “I’m pregnant.” 

Silenced, a furrowed brow became the only indicator of the information being processed, yet it scared him more than anything so much that the cupped palm placed against an exposed cheek was flinched away from at first, the silver circle of metal able to calm the reaction when it came into contact with the softened skin, “I will not force you to explain the details, but may I at least know who did it?”

“Not now,” Sam managed, for it still stung to know his own brother had been the one behind the savage act, “I could barely make myself tell you in the first place.” 

“I understand,” Gadreel stated, lips pursed in a thinned line as eyes glazed over for only a few seconds, “I’m here if you need anything, you know.”

“Of course I do, and for now I just need you here.” 

Nodding, the former angel climbed into the claimed permanent place next to the other, hesitating for a moment at the fringed blanket before a nod signaled that company was wanted underneath. It took no time at all for both arms to be wrapped around the firmed waist, face buried into the hollowed dip beneath the chiseled chin before drops of moisture escaped out into the open attempted to be silenced at first, yet it could not be contained for much longer. Moments later when the hunter pulled away, shaking slightly, the facial features crumpled again as another round of sickness came and went, exhaustion clearly worn as he settled back into the warmth warranted, “What am I going to do?”

“Whatever is decided, I am here for you fully,” the newly made mortal declared, “I won’t pressure you, but therapy might be a good first step.” 

“What would I do without you?”

“I wonder the same thing.” he replied, a peck on the mouth issued a small utter of laughter, something which warmed the heart of the one who had thought it would never be heard again. 

Regularity would take time to reclaim, it was known, and although this moment seemed the hardest at least it was not going to be braved alone; an entire existence defined by a war on the dark and monstrous had been completely turned upside down because of an element from the deepest depths. There was someone willing to help during the entirety of what would now change everything already planned ahead, alleviating some of the anxiety. There were minute details left that kept the mind from being completely quieted, but it did not matter, for the total strain of the whole morning had caught up, and allowed another round of sleep to be attempted.

* * *

A few months had passed and even though it was taken one step at a time, it overwhelmed entirely though some of the stress was lessened with someone so dedicated to easing difficulties off of weighted shoulders. Guilt played a part in the heavy load, for there were scars placed over the womb, blood coursed in a successfully steady flow celebrated each time until followed by a flooded flash brought on by the assumedly renovated area; every stroke of a jagged blade was flawless, which caused confusion before a thought came to mind about the father’s immortality, and the effect it would have on the developing fetus. A sigh escaped without reason, something that caused concern for the previous celestial being, for now it would be a matter of keeping self-mutilation covered since those gigantic gentle hands loved nothing more than to feel the small bump regardless of how it originated. Without fail, his husband had joined where he laid on the couch, a hand immediately finding the swelled area as he sat down in the floor cross-legged; the predictable act always eased him into the afternoon nap taken religiously, startling the male out of a dose once it stopped abruptly. 

“You were going to abort the baby.” It wasn’t a question. Those calmed eyes held a foreign element unknown by Sam to even exist; a level of fear touched the green irises, the lids drooped down in doubt. Sam’s hand laid on top of the one that remained frozen in place over the two sets of scars each four inches in length. 

“The truth is that I’m scared shitless, Gad,” his voice broke, yet he continued nonetheless, “I know I could have hurt one, or both of us, but this just terrifies me.” 

“It scares me too. I do not know how it feels, but being unable to ease your pain…”

“You’ve done so much for me, for us. I don’t even know the proper way to thank you.” 

“If you really would like to show gratitude then you could consider counseling.” 

“Deal.” he relented after a few moments of deciding, for it could be noticed how it affected the aforementioned angel now that these attempts were a reality; it had never meant to cause any pain, yet it did nonetheless. Briefly, the tactile members entwined over the slightly stretched plane in a serene quiet prior to the added sensation from beneath the skin. Unable to be helped, waterworks were wept as the first hint of contact came through clearly while the negotiation settled, which determined the hardest choice ever to be made by the hunter in the lengthened span of life; the developing fetus would be kept once it was born. 

Later that day was when the first session began though the therapist came to the rented home instead of at quite a distance in a cornered office. At first, the added male was hardly recognizable without the iconic trench coat worn over the suit; all the same, it eased the tension in the room. Not a beat was missed as the three gathered at the kitchen table, an opened notebook flipped to an empty page readied as the heavenly host started to discuss the basics after an involuntary glance at the widened stomach was broken. 

“I wish I came with better tidings, but I’m not going to beat around the bush,” Castiel started once pleasantries were exchanged, “Although it will not fix what happened, I am sorry, Sam.” 

“It’s not your fault.”

“How are you coping with the rape?”

Faltering, a breath had to be taken in advance while a bravado built up in the form of a reassured hand squeeze, “Honestly, not well. I don’t take care of myself unless prompted by Gadreel.”

“Not even for your unborn child?” 

Wincing, a pierced piece of shame sheathed into a crack of the already broken heart. Ever since the awaited arrival had been accepted, Sam had actually been adamant about taking steps in the right direction to improve the hard habits formed, “I’m getting there, slowly.” 

“Will you be able to face your attacker if he comes back?”

The hunter had prepared for the last arrow in the quiver, but it hit a vulnerable spot despite the acquired armor worn, “Dean needs to be confronted, one day.” 

Shock spread throughout in a rippled reaction, the firmly rigid jaw stiffened as anger was fought against by his lover while the pieces finally fell into place. It seemed like hours went by before the surprised state was disturbed due to the splintered wood caved inward from an unknown object, which was ignored in an instant once hitched hyperventilation indicated the start of a panic attack, “Castiel, whatever happens, I want you to protect them.”

Sam began to protest, for separation had not been a factor at all during the almost nine months, yet it was forgotten once the final blow was dealt to the entrance; there was no denying the intruder’s identity no matter how hard it was blocked from the long-term memory. 

“Well, Sammy, the pregnant look sure does suit you.” the rasped voice commented, a slow wink given in sarcastic seduction. An involuntary shudder emanated once the relative took a step in his direction, engulfed in an elongated shadow mistaken for the wrong body.

“Not this time,” Gadreel stated, the silver sliver of an angel blade glimpsed as a command was thrown over a shoulder, “Brother, get them out of here.” 

“Already going for the kill, huh? I respect that, though playing the hero won’t help.”

Unable to move, the younger Winchester was helped out of the room, yet hesitation waited at the threshold; unresistingly, his head turned to witness what might have passed for a massacre. The human he had fallen in love with was already bathed in a sheet of red, the pale shirt worn instead of the usual attire unrecognizable from the sticky stains. Direct hits dealt from each side, it seemed an uncertain fate before the simple snap of a vital bone became audible.

Unaware of bodily functions, fright was felt in the fraction of a second before reason took over despite the alternative springing a frozen fear all over; his water had broken; he was carried to the safety of piled pillows previously put at the head of the mattress as a precaution, the mountainous mound flattened as all comfort was searched for during the waved contractions. Wincing, the process of thought was engulfed with the flickered flame that left nothing untouched as it traveled lower with each attempted push, yet relief was reached when the opposite element breached onto the bank of dried heat. 

“I’m here,” a voice sounded in the shell of his ear, “I’m not going to leave you.”

The sudden sorrow that had descended dissipated instantly once clenched eyes were able to be opened, a forehead drenched in sweat leaned exhaustedly against the other, half the battle won, “I thought you were…”

“Shh… Let’s worry about one thing at a time.” 

Nodding, a determination was declared as the final part of the miracle at hand was experienced, for the same kitchen knife that would have ended the unborn life carefully cut across the abdomen in an act of redemption created during the caesarean. 

Unable to prevent it, dormant instincts came to life in the same instant the newborn took its first breath, an immediate reach for the newborn rushing to the surface. Ushered gently back into the securely situated nest, sleep nearly claimed during the wait, the cries being the only thing to keep consciousness from drowning. No time was wasted when the formerly feathered creature nudged the edge of a shoulder to gain attention to the awaited arrival, the bundle transferred between the parents.

“It’s a girl.” 

“I want you to name her.” Sam said, cheeks painted crimson, “I never thought of any.” 

“Rose?”

Sam smiled at the mention of the flower given to him on their first official date, the significance being that they were yellow instead of the expected shade of red, a symbol for optimism of the relationship going farther along, “A perfect choice.” 

Every rose has it’s thorn, but in the long run it had been worth the worst pain imaginable in order to witness the seed sprout into such a beautiful bloom, for when you lived for someone, you were prepared to die; a lesson learned prior to petals opening up. It would not be perfect, but accommodations would be made to improvise, especially when awareness struck that the ivy colored pupils switched to black back and forth.

**Author's Note:**

> This work required the most research I have ever had to do for a fanfiction in order to write it, but if there has been any incorrect information in the process, I do apologize; this work was not easy to write, yet I believe it came together nicely in the long run, and hopefully you agree with that statement.


End file.
